


Going Back

by hab318princess



Series: 100 Words a day (if I manage it) [1]
Category: Death in Paradise, Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hab318princess/pseuds/hab318princess
Summary: Robbie Lewis talks to Camille Bordey before their work separates them on the British Virgin Islands.





	Going Back

“I have to go back. The assignment is over.” Robbie explains to Camille Bordey. “London is calling. Actually, Oxford.”

“I’m off to Guadeloupe.” She smiles. “I’ll miss you.”

“At least you’re staying in the sunshine.” Robbie laughs lightly. 

“True, but your children are in England? It’s a long way, they’ll miss you.”

“Actually, Patrick’s gone to bloody Australia and our Lyn, well, she’s in Newcastle.” Robbie grimaces. “That’s two hundred miles.”

“Better than half the planet.”

“That’s my fault. I ran here after Val died.” Robbie admits. “But I had to get out.”

“And now you’re going back.” 

Robbie nods.


End file.
